The Forgotten
by Brit98
Summary: She has this weird feeling that will change their normal day. Is it good, or bad? And why does the name Cam sound so familiar; so connected? All in Sam's POV. Get's better as goes. Side project. Rating subject to change. Read, Review. and Share! On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

The Forgotten

Prologue

It was a normal day. Wake up, eat, go to school with my best friends- Danny and Tucker, and hope there was no ghost attacks. Yep, normal day. Little did I know that it would end with hurt, confusion, and adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

The Forgotten

Chapter 1

"Sammy-kins!" My mom's enthusiastic voice floated up the stairs, "Hurry up! You're going to be late!" I sighed and shut the water to the shower off. Her voice really annoys me.

I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and dressed; putting my hair up in a half pony-tail. I walked into my room and grabbed my cellphone and backpack. Something felt weird. It seemed like a normal day today, but it felt like it was going to end abnormal. Must be the fact that I haven't ate.

I went downstairs, grabbed a granola bar, and walked out of the house to see Danny and Tucker walking up. "Hey guys!" I said,  
"Hey Sam!" They replied in unison, now stopping next to me.  
"What's up?" Danny asked. I shrugged.  
"Not much. Same as always." I decided not to tell them about the weird feeling. At least not yet.

We walked to school talking about who knows what. It started at Tucker's new PDA and somehow ended at whether or not Pluto was really a planet. Weird huh?

Our discussions ended abruptly by Danny's ghost sense going off. He sighed. I felt a little bad for him. He never gets a break. Whether it's a ghost or Dash picking on him, he needs some time to just relax.

Danny turned around to see the ghost and face-palmed. "I am the Box Ghost!" The sad, pathetic ghost said, looking at someone's package at their doorstep, "And once I empty you of your..." He stopped and looked at the label, "Brussels sprouts? Yuck!" The Box Ghost looked at us and back at the box. "Beware!" He screamed then flew away.

Danny sighed, "I'll get him later." He was more worried about the test on The Grapes of Wrath. He wasn't able to study because of the ghosts. "Danny, you're going to do fine." I reassured him, "You paid attention in class, and the days you fell asleep, I brought you up to speed."  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
"Then why are you so worried?"  
"I'm not completely worried about the test. I just have this weird feeling that..." He was cut off by the school bell, "Tell you guys later. If I'm late again, Lancer will keep me after class." He took off running. I shook my head but his words rang in my ears, "I just have this weird feeling..."

**So, this is a little side project I'm working on whenever I get the chance to write. I got bored in class (after the teacher quit yelling at me,) so I wrote this.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Forgotten

Chapter 2

**Happy Mother's Day to all the moms and soon to be moms!**

"Pencils down!" Lancer shouted, "Papers in!" We all passed our papers to the front as Danny sighed. The bell rang as we all cleared out. "Well..." Tucker said, "My brain is fried."  
"Mine too." I replied. We laughed, even Danny. It was good for him to laugh a little. He's so stressed. "Ready for the weekend?" I asked. Danny and Tucker nodded.

We were all silent as we walked and it was a little awkward. We got as far as the old abandoned house when Danny's ghost sense went off. Some girl ghost that we didn't know stepped out of the house. She had purple flaming hair, bright orange eyes, jeans and a green t-shirt with a black "C" on it. We just looked at her as she looked at us in return. I felt like I knew her from some where. "Who are you?" Danny asked,  
"I am Cam. I don't want to fight you, Danny Phantom." Danny was astonished,  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Everyone in the Ghost Zone knows of the halfa Danny Fenton/Phantom." _Her name sounds really familiar._ She looked at me, as if she read my thoughts. Her orange eyes looked right into my purple eyes. Her eyes started to glow slowly, but steadily. I knees started getting weak. _What is she doing? __!_

Danny must have known what she was doing because he transformed and blasted her away with an ecto-blast. I dropped to my hands and knees, trying to gain my strength back. Tucker grabbed my arm and helped me up. "You okay?" He asked,  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." My heart was racing. I didn't even know this ghost and she was trying to attack me. I didn't know her, did I? No I haven't seen her before, but she seems really familiar. Something makes us seem connected.

Cam got up, dusted herself off, fixed her hair, and looked at me again. "Sam," She said. I started getting scared, and I don't scare easily. "Sam, don't you know me?" She started towards me. Danny zapped her again, "Stay away from her!" he screamed, shielding me with his body.  
"How does she know my name?" I whispered to Tucker, not really asking him. He shrugged and replied,  
"I don't know, but this is a little freaky."  
"Tucker," Danny said, still watching Cam, "Take Sam and get out of here."

Tucker nodded and grabbed my arm and half pulled half dragged me down the street and into an ally. We weaved in and out of allies and up and down streets. Soon we came up to a hill that we knew so well. Tucker picked up a rock and pushed the hidden button under it. Part of the grass separated and a door appeared. Tucker pushed it open, grabbed my arm again, and pulled me in.

Our secret safe house. We built this in case people found out Danny's secret and hunted him. "We should be safe here," Tucker said, "Danny'll know where to go." We sat down shaking. I still felt weak. Tucker stopped shaking after a while, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't allow it. My body went to Autopilot and I stood up. I really wish I hadn't because I could feel the color leave my face. "Sam!" Danny screamed as he phased through the ground and I passed out.

**Okay, so I'm kinda improvising. Sorry if this sucks. Just tell me if it does and I'll stop. 5 people at the minimum. I kinda know where this is going, I kinda don't. Any suggestions will help.**


	4. Chapter 3

The Forgotten

Chapter 3

** Sorry for not updating sooner. Exams this week. ****Have a few minutes to update**** though. Anywho... Here's the next chapter...**

****I woke up on the ground a few minutes later. "Sam, wake up!" Danny said as my eyes fluttered open. Danny and Tucker sighed in relief.  
"Good, you're okay." Tucker said,  
"Okay? OKAY? She just passed out on the floor and you call that okay?" Danny screamed, frustrated.  
"I meant the fact that she didn't stay unconscious."  
"I think I just sat up too fast." I butted in, trying to stop them fighting.

Danny helped me sit up and Tucker went to go check something. "That girl- Cam- she's really weird. I don't know how she knew you. Do you know her?" I shook my head,  
"No, but she really looks familiar,"  
"She does. Maybe we've seen her before." Suddenly it dawned on me,  
"We have,"  
"We have?" I nodded,  
"I've seen that face before, but not on the streets." Danny gave me a confused look, "The last time I saw her was this morning, before school; in my mirror."

* * *

**I'm sorry! It's REALLY short, but VERY important. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**~Brit~**


	5. Chapter 4

The Forgotten

Chapter 4

"Mom!" I screamed, the front door slamming, "I've gotta ask you something. Are you here?"  
"I'm in the study honey!" I heard her reply. I cringed. I've always hated being called honey, baby, princess, and any other nickname they call me. Why can't they just call me Sam?

I walked down the hall, down the stairs, and turned right; seeing my mom sitting on her pink chair. "What do you need Sammy-kins?" Again, I cringed.  
"I have to ask you a question," She put her book down. I looked around,  
"First of all, where's dad?" I didn't want him there at the moment.  
"He's out playing golf. What was your question?"  
"What do you know about the name Cam?" She flinched a little. I sat there; waiting for the answer. She just kept looking at the ground.  
"Sit down." I did what I was told.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Where did you hear that name?" She asked.  
"Um..." I didn't expect that question, "I... uh... met a girl named Cam and her name sounded familiar,"  
"You're right. It's a very familiar name, and one that haunts your father and me to this day." Tears welled up in her eyes as I sat there listening. "You see, when you were born, there was another. You lived, she died. Your father and I were overcome with grief. We buried the body and named her Cam, short for Cameron."  
"So what you're saying is that I have- er- had a twin?" she nodded.  
"We use to visit her grave every year on your birthday, but then we got caught up with other things, and gradually, those visits faded."  
"I'm sorry mom." I didn't really know what to say. She wiped her tears away.  
"It's alright," She said, giving me a reassuring smile, "It's not your fault."

I got up and walked away; going up to my room. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" Came his soft voice,  
"Danny, it's me. I got the information. Meet me at the park in five and bring Tucker."

* * *

**Sorry for this being short still. I'm low on time you see, hehe (nervous laugh) I'm grounded from the computer. I manage to get on when no one's around, but my sister will be home any minute and she's a snitch. So, Review, Share, and please read my other fanfics. If you are going to read "The Return of Ash Phantom," and haven't read "New Allies," it'll help if you read "New Allies," because "The Return of Ash Phantom" is the sequel. Well, before I go, I must say that you need to check out Issamel and Amber Tate. Issamel has a story (and a sequel) with an OC (Own Character if you didn't know) in a Danny Phantom fanfic and Amber Tate has a few OC's in a Percy Jackson fanfic. Amber will be finishing her Percy Jackson story today, and will be adding a Danny Phantom one to her starting collection. Well, that's all I have so, Bye!  
~Brit~**


	6. Chapter 5

The Forgotten

Chapter 5

**I'M BAAAAAACK! ****No I wasn't dead, I was just grounded. I've kept you long enough and I'll update even though no one reviewed because... You'll see at the end...**

* * *

I walked up to the monkey bars at the park to see Danny and Tucker siting atop them. I climbed up next to my friends and just sat; silent. "What did you find out about Cam?" Tucker asked,  
"Well," I sighed, "I was right. She did know something."  
"Which was?"  
"Man Tucker, do you ever stop asking questions?" Danny asked, annoyed.  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm curious,"  
"Well you..."  
"Alright boys!" I said, breaking it up, "Do you really want another thing like Tucker Phantom to start?" That shut them both up in an instant.

We were silent again. None of us talks about Tucker Phantom; ever. It's something Danny and Tucker never wanted to relive.

"A twin." I said finally. Danny and Tucker looked at me, "I have- had a twin."  
"A twin?" Tucker asked, surprised. Danny was speechless. I nodded,  
"She died at birth." I continued and told them everything my mother told me.  
"So all this time..." Danny finally said, "You actually had a sister."  
"Yeah. We've figured out who she is, now we've have to figure out what she wants and why she appeared now,"  
"How about I just show you?" A voice came from below us.

We looked down to see Cam; her hair flaming higher than ever and her eyes glowing bright. Next thing I knew Tucker than Danny both fell to the ground; thankfully unharmed, but unconscious. "Wh-What did you do to them?" I asked, jumping down next to my friends.  
"They'll be fine. They're just out for a few hours," Cam replied getting out a thermos- much like the Fenton Thermos, but with a V with a lightning bolt in it- and sucking Danny in.  
"No! What are you doing? !" Cam slapped the cap on and the thermos vanished. "Wait, I know that emblem. You're working for Vlad!"  
"That's right. I'm going to get revenge for everything. Vlad gave me the powers to do so and all it costed was that measly boyfriend of yours."  
"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." She gave me a smug look,  
"Oh come on Sam. I know you like him. I've heard everything about you since the minute you were born and I wasn't." She started pacing back and forth. Only I stood between her and Tucker. "You are going to pay for everything you've said about me. For everything you've done to my parents! I should've been born and you should've died!" She said, trying to grab me as I dodged her in time.  
"Everything I said and done? I just met you!"  
"You're a liar!" She held up her hand, it glowed green, and I fell to the ground, "Vlad has raised me because you wouldn't allow my parents to! He's told me everything about you!"

I couldn't breath and next thing I knew, my vision went black. The last thing I heard before I passed out was, "Bring her and the geek back. I have a change of plans."

* * *

**Yeah, I have no clue where this was going... Any help? I know everything kind of just happened. The way I see it, it's going to be a short story...**

**Like I said before, no I wasn't dead, I was just grounded. I still am grounded, but my parents agreed to let me on today to update because guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm now 14! And guess what that means? One-shot! Well, that's for you to decided. Confused? You'll see...**

**~Brit~**


	7. Chapter 6

The Forgotten

Chapter 6

I woke up in a haze. "Uh..." I could almost see little dots in front of my eyes. I looked around to see I was in a darkened room. Not pitch black, but I could barely see anything. I could see that I was strapped to a table. Memories of what had happened came back like a flood. "Cam!" I screamed, "You're not going to get away with this!"  
"Sam?" I heard.  
"Tucker?" It sounded like he just woke up,  
"Sam, where are we?"  
"I don't know, but I've got a feeling that she wasn't after just us. She was after Danny."  
"We've got to help him, but how are we going to?"  
"I don't know." I shook my head, "Hey Tucker, do you have your PDA?" He could get us out of here.  
"No."  
"What? When don't you?"  
"Today. My mom took it away."

I sighed. I couldn't figure out a way. "You rang?" Cam's voice came as she came through a door.  
"What do you want with us?" I demanded,  
"What she said," Tucker added,  
"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha. I thought you paid attention."  
"It's Sam." I growled, "And I did pay attention. I know what you want with me, but what about Danny and Tucker?"  
"I have no use of your nerd friend,"  
"Hey!" Tucker screamed,  
"My master says I can take care of you and he'll take care of Phantom."  
"Master?" Tucker asked, "Who's your master?"  
"That's right," Cam said, walking over to Tucker, "I knocked you out before I explained all of this. You see, my master, Vlad Plasmius, has taken care of me since your friend Sam killed me."  
"I didn't kill you! My mom said you died at birth! It wasn't my fault!"  
"Shut up. Anyways, as a baby, I was told that I was supposed to be born, but when I was, Sam somehow killed me by the way we were laid."  
"So you're blaming her for what the doctors did?" Tucker asked her, surprised,  
"I'm not blaming her, I know she did it. It was nothing to do with the doctors. She killed me before I was able to be handed to my mother. Since then I've been raised as Vlad's child. He never cared whether I was human or ghost, just that I needed a home. He's been a good, caring father." Tucker and I laughed,  
"Vlad? Good and caring?" Tucker asked,  
"Yeah right. Get out of her Vlad!" I added.

Cam got mad and slapped me, "Uh-oh." Tucker said,  
"Did you just slap me? !" I screamed. She turned to Tucker,  
"It's a good thing you're cute." She said and left.

The look on Tucker's face would've been priceless if we weren't in this situation. "Cute?" He was both horrified and surprised,  
"Did she just slap me? !" I screamed again.  
"Sam, you can deal with her later. We've got to get out of here and save Danny. I think he's still on his perfect clone quest."  
"But seriously, she says she's watched me for as long as she could remember, and she slaps me?"  
"Sam! Get off that subject! If we don't get out of here, and soon, Danny will die!"  
"Right, Danny's life is at stake. Got to deal with that." If anything happened to Danny, Cam would be no more.


	8. Chapter 7

The Forgotten

Chapter 7

Tucker and I were trying to think of ideas. "Well, we're in the Ghost Zone," Tucker told me,  
"But we're on real world tables, and that's why we're not phasing through." We stopped talking when Vlad came in the room. Blinding light came through the door as he walked in. I squinted my eyes. "Well, well, well. The goth and techno-geek. With all your smarts, you haven't came up with a simple idea." He shook his head sadly, "And to think you could've even tried to hit this button," He said jabbing his thumb towards a blue button on the wall, not even a few feet away from Tucker. If my hands were free, I would've face palmed myself.

"What do you want with me Plasmius?" Tucker asked,  
"Yeah? Danny's for you, I'm for Cam, but what about Tucker?" I asked,  
"I want to personally destroy him. After the mishap with Daniel and when Chloe didn't work, I have decided to get revenge myself; as it should've been in the beginning."  
"Will you just let that go!" Tucker screamed.  
"Never."

Vlad walked up to Tucker, and took him away with his table, "Forget me!" He screamed as he went out the door, "Find and save Danny!"

I tried my hardest to get out of my straps. "Come on!" I screamed. Suddenly, I remembered the Fenton Wrist Ray in my pocket. After what happened with Wulf, Danny told me to keep it in case I needed to use it again. Yet another face-palm moment.

I struggled, but finally managed to get the wrist ray out of my pocket and on my wrist where it belonged. I was about to use it, when Cam came in. "Time to die Samantha," She said,  
"Nobody calls me Samantha!" I screamed and activated the ray. I broke the straps that held me, shot Cam away, and ran; phasing through the wall. "Alright, where's Danny?" I thought out loud.  
"Doesn't matter. You're never going to save him or your cute nerd friend," Cam said, phasing through the wall after me.  
"One, ew! Two, yes I will, and Three," I shot Cam again, "I hope you die again! I swear- if they get hurt, you won't have to worry about MY mother ever again!"

Cam's hair blazed higher and her eyes glowed brighter. "She is my mother! Not yours!" She started flying after me, "You should've never been born!" Cam charged up a strange blue energy and shot it at me, forcing me back into and through the next wall. Big mistake. I stood up, looked around, and saw the room and the person I needed; unconscious. Danny.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter. I'll make it longer next time. I'm trying to make the story seem a little longer. The girl Chloe and the little part of it before that was part of my friend's fanfictions. Her name is Oak Leaf Ninja and the fanfictions are called, "Great Minds Think Alike" and "All is Fair in Love and War." Go check them out because they're amazing. Also, don't forget Issamel and Amber Tate! Well, Bye!  
**

**~Brit~**


	9. Hiatus

**ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS BECAUSE OF LACK OF INTEREST FROM THE READERS AND WRITER'S BLOCK WITH OUT HELP. IF MORE REVIEWS SHOW, THE WRITER MAY CONTINUE IT. THAT IS ALL.**


End file.
